As a photoelectric conversion element module which is inexpensive and can give high photoelectric conversion efficiency, attention has been paid to dye-sensitized solar cell modules, and thus, development has been carried out in various ways in connection with dye-sensitized solar cell modules.
A dye-sensitized solar cell module generally includes plural dye-sensitized solar cells that are connected in series, and each dye-sensitized solar cell includes a working electrode, a counter electrode, and an annular sealing section that connects the working electrode and the counter electrode. The working electrode has a transparent substrate, a transparent conductive film formed thereon, and an oxide semiconductor layer provided on the transparent conductive film. As such a dye-sensitized solar cell module, for example, a solar cell module such as described in Patent Document 1 that will be described below is known. Patent Document 1 described below discloses a dye-sensitized solar cell module having two adjoining dye-sensitized solar cells, in which a conductive member extending from the counter electrode of one of the dye-sensitized solar cells, and a transparent conductive film of the other dye-sensitized solar cell are connected at a site between adjoining sealing sections.